Last and Forever
by farika
Summary: Alice dkk kini telah lulus dari SMA dan melanjutkan sekolah di sebuah universitas. Di sinilah seorang Alice kembali bertemu dengan Oz dan di sinilah Oz membuktikan janjinya. Sequel fanfic "First and Last"/Chapter 3 Up!/Last chapter. Thanks for reading. :D
1. Chapter 1: New University

**LAST AND FOREVER**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki-sensei**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning(s): OOC, Typos, Garing, Lebay, Crazy, dan sejenisnya.**

**Summary: Alice dkk kini telah lulus dari SMA dan melanjutkan sekolah di sebuah universitas. Di sinilah seorang Alice kembali bertemu dengan Oz dan di sinilah Oz membuktikan janjinya.**

**A/N: Sequel fanfic of First and Last. Dianjurkan untuk membaca fanfic First and Last terlebih dahulu agar dapat nyambung ke cerita. Semangat terus bacanya! ^^**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**.**

"_Aku rasa kau bisa menungguku."_

"_Sharon memang yang pertama bagimu. Tapi aku akan menjadi yang terakhir bagimu. Aku… akan menunggumu."_

"_Terima kasih, Alice. Karena kau telah bersedia menungguku."_

**.**

"_Mungkin sekarang kau tidak bisa memiliki dia, tapi nanti kau bisa memilikinya. Mungkin sekarang dia tidak menyukaimu, tapi nanti dia bisa menyukaimu. Kita tidak tahu kapan hal itu akan terjadi. Tapi percayalah, perubahan itu bisa benar-benar terjadi, Alice."_

"_Kata-katamu waktu itu benar, Alyss."_

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 1: New University**_

Tahun-tahun di Latowidge Gakuen telah berlalu. Kini umur seorang Alice Baskerville memasuki 18 tahun. Upacara kelulusan cukup meriah dengan adanya Alice sebagai siswa yang terbaik dalam angkatan ini.

"Alice, foto bareng dong!"

"Alice, ada bunga untukmu!"

"Alice, selamat atas kelulusannya…"

"Hei, Alice! Kau memang hebat sekali, ya!"

Sapaan dari teman-teman dan para (mantan) guru banyak sekali ditujukan kepada Alice. Sedangkan gadis yang disapa itu hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan sesekali mengangguk.

"Alice… Kau adikku yang paling hebat!" ujar Alyss sembari memeluk adik kembarnya itu.

"Hahaha… Terima kasih, Alyss. Adikmu 'kan hanya aku. Makanya aku yang paling hebat."

"Iya, sih. Tapi maksudku Alice, kau adikku yang sangat hebat! Aku bangga sekali padamu…"

"Iya, iya. Aku cuma bercanda, kok." Alyss melepaskan pelukannya.

"Alice, kau jadi tidak ikut ayah ke Korea?"

"Hn? Aku… masih belum bisa memutuskan."

Alice tertunduk. Ia menundukkan wajahnya yang lesu itu. Alyss menepuk lembut pundak Alice.

"Sudahlah. Kita bicarakan saja nanti di rumah."

Alice mengangkat wajahnya. Ia melihat kakak kembarnya itu tersenyum lembut padanya. Kakaknya itu memang paling pengertian terhadapnya.

"Iya, baiklah."

Acara kelulusan pun telah usai. Mereka para alumni baru telah puas setelah berfoto-foto ria ataupun ber-talking-talking ria bersama teman-temannya. Jurusan dan universitas yang berbeda yang telah mereka pilih masing-masing pasti akan membuat suatu kerinduan dalam diri masing-masing.

Alyss dan Alice segera berjalan menuju mobil dan supir kesayangan mereka, Vincent. Mereka segera diantar pulang oleh Vincent karena hari ini mereka cukup lelah. Tidak hanya Alyss dan Alice saja, tetapi juga kedua orang tua mereka yang datang ke upacara kelulusan tersebut.

_**Di kediaman Baskerville…**_

"Alice, Alyss, duduklah." kata Glen.

"Ada apa Ayah?" tanya Alyss.

Di ruangan itu terdapat Glen dan Lacie, beserta kedua putri kesayangan mereka, Alyss dan Alice. Sejenak Glen dan Lacie saling bertatapan. Lacie mengangguk penuh arti kepada suaminya, memberikan dukungan kepadanya sambil tersenyum. Glen kembali memandang kepada dua putrinya tadi.

"Anak-anak, begini. Ayah membuka cabang perusahaan di Korea Selatan. Kalian sudah tahu hal itu bukan?"

"Iya, Ayah."

"Kalian juga tahu 'kan Ayah sangat meminta kalian untuk bersekolah di sana?"

"…"

"Bagaimana? Sekarang kalian telah lulus. Kalian harus segera memilih universitas yang terbaik. Ayah yakin di sana kalian dapat masuk ke universitas yang terbaik."

"…"

"Kita sekeluarga akan pindah ke Korea Selatan. Di sana pasti lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan di sini. Untuk pemakaian bahasanya…"

"Kalian dapat menggunakan Bahasa Inggris dulu selagi belajar Bahasa Korea."

"…"

Glen memandang ke arah Alice. Sepertinya Alice yang terlihat paling enggan untuk pergi.

"Bagaimana Alice?"

Alice tersentak. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi ia tundukkan.

"A-Aku belum tahu."

Glen menghela nafas panjang.

"Bukannya Ayah memaksa, tapi… salah satu dari kalian harus ada yang ikut Ayah ke Korea Selatan."

"Ayah, tolong beri kami waktu malam ini saja untuk memikirkannya," ujar Alyss.

"Baiklah. Hanya malam ini saja. Karena lusa kita akan berangkat ke Korsel," kata Glen menyetujui. Lalu dia berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan kedua putrinya beserta istrinya dalam ruangan itu menuju ruang kerjanya.

Hening.

"Alyss, Alice…" panggil Lacie, mencoba mengubah suasana yang hening ini.

"Ibu tahu mungkin ini sangat berat untuk kalian. Terlebih lagi Alyss yang telah mempunyai pacar."

"I-Ibu tahu darimana kalau aku sudah mempunyai pacar?"

"Tentu saja dari Vincent saat Festival Tahunan beberapa tahun lalu."

"…"

"Dengar. Apapun yang menjadi keputusan kalian Ibu tetap mendukungnya. Tapi Ibu juga tidak bisa menentang keputusan ayah. Salah satu dari kalian harus ikut ayah ke Korsel. Tapi, kalau kalian pergi besama-sama bukan masalah, kan? Bahkan itu lebih baik."

"Aku tahu, Ibu. Tapi…" ucap Alice.

"Tapi apa?"

"…"

"Alice?"

Alyss memandang wajah Alice yang lesu dan sedih. Ia bangkit berdiri lalu menarik tangan Alice.

"Sudahlah, Bu. Biarkan masalah ini kami pikirkan berdua saja."

"…"

"Ayo, Alice. Kita ke kamarku saja."

_**Di kamar Alyss…**_

Kakak beradik kembar itu duduk saling berhadapan. Kesunyian meliputi mereka dengan pikiran masing-masing. Mereka saling menundukkan kepala, kesedihan menghantam mereka.

"Alice, aku tahu mengapa kau tidak ingin pergi."

"Hn."

"Aku tahu kau tidak mau berpisah dengan Oz, bukan?"

"Hn."

"Begitu juga denganku. Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Break."

"…"

"Tapi, salah satu dari kita harus ikut bersama ayah."

"…"

"Aku memutuskan untuk… aku saja yang ikut bersama ayah."

Alice terkejut. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap heran saudara kembarnya itu. Rasa bersalah menyelimuti hatinya.

"Ta- Tapi, Alyss…"

"Perjuanganmu cukup berat, Alice. Aku tahu itu. Kau sakit hati terus-menerus karena Oz. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit hati lagi."

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah, Alice. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Hati Alice mengkerut. Makin mengkerut lagi karena ia melihat senyuman terpaksa dari sang kakak. Ia semakin merasa bersalah.

"Maaf."

"…"

"Maaf, Alyss. Seharusnya aku tidak mengikuti keegoisanku."

"Tidak. Ini bukan salahmu, Alice. Ini keinginanku sendiri."

"Ini salahku. Biar aku saja yang pergi, Alyss. Kau tetap di sini."

"Tidak. Sebagai kakak, aku harus memberikan yang terbaik untuk adikku, kan?"

"Tapi… Maaf."

TES!

Tidak terasa ternyata air mata Alice meleleh. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin pergi tapi di sisi lain ia juga tidak ingin berpisah dengan Alyss. Semua kebahagiaan memang selalu dibayar dengan kesedihan, kan?

"Sudahlah, Alice. Jangan menangis." Alyss berdiri, melangkah menuju adik kembarnya lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Air matanya pun ikut meleleh.

"Kau harus kuat, Alice. Jaga hubunganmu baik-baik dengan Oz. Dia… jodohmu, kan? Dia sudah berjanji padamu, kan? Jangan membuat dia untuk… mengingkari janjinya, Alice."

Bukan jawaban yang diterima Alyss, tapi isakan tangis yang menderu-deru. Alyss melepaskan pelukannya, ia memandang lekat-lekat adik kembarnya itu sambil mengeluarkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji?"

Alice yang melihatnya menjadi terharu. Ia benar-benar beruntung mempunyai kakak yang sangat mengerti ia.

"Janji," kata Alice sambil meraih jari kelingking itu dengan jari kelingkingnya.

Malam itu adalah malam yang berat bagi Alice dan Alyss, saat mereka harus memilih keputusan untuk berpisah.

* * *

><p>"Hallo, Break? Bisa kita bertemu siang ini? Ada yang perlu kita bicarakan."<p>

"Baiklah, Alyss. Di mana?"

"Di kedai es krim Blok B. Datang cepat, ya. Ini benar-benar penting."

TUUT! TUUT!

Sambungan telepon itu terputus. Tidak terdengar lagi suara gadis manis di seberang sana.

"Alyss aneh sekali. Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Break. Dia melirik jam tangan yang biasa ia kenakan, lalu menyebutkan hasil yang dia dapat, "Pukul 12. Lebih baik aku pergi sekarang." Pemuda itu segera melangkah ke luar dan menuju suatu tempat yang biasa dia dan Alyss kunjungi.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Break."

"Tidak apa-apa, Alyss. Duduklah."

"Terima kasih."

"Jadi, ada apa? Kau kelihatan murung sekali."

"Maaf."

"Ada apa?"

Alyss menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tertunduk, ia merasakan tubuhnya bergetar. Ia harus menahan air matanya jatuh karena kini belum saatnya air mata itu jatuh.

"Aku akan pergi ke Korsel."

"A-Apa? Kau… bercanda?"

"Tidak, Break. Aku sedang tidak bercanda."

"Kapan?"

"Besok."

"Secepat itu?"

"Maaf."

"Mengapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?"

Alyss tak kuasa membendung air matanya. Akhirnya air mata itu jatuh juga.

"Maaf, Break. Maafkan aku."

"Kalau kau memberitahuku lebih cepat, maka aku bisa…"

"…"

"Aku bisa menerima tawaran pamanku untuk kuliah di Korsel!"

Alyss terbelalak kaget. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap kekasih yang paling ia cintai itu.

"Ma… Maksudmu?"

"Pamanku yang tinggal di Korsel menawarkan padaku untuk kuliah di sana. Tapi aku menolak karena aku tidak ingin berpisah darimu."

Alyss mengepalkan tangannya dan berusaha menghentikan air matanya.

"Break… Bisa tidak kau… menerima tawaran itu lagi?" kata Alyss ragu-ragu. Break hanya tersenyum melihat perempuannya itu.

"Aku rasa bisa. Aku jamin besok aku akan menunggumu di bandara. Kita akan pergi bersama-sama."

"Be- Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, Alyss."

Alyss segera memeluk pacarnya itu. Pelukan itu semakin erat hingga membuat Break sulit bernafas.

"A- Alyss. Bukannya aku tidak ingin dipeluk olehmu. Tapi… kau membuatku sulit bernafas."

Alyss melepaskan pelukannya.

"Terima kasih, Break. Terima kasih banyak. Aku sangat bahagia sampai tak mampu berbuat apa lagi," ujar Alyss sambil tersenyum manis.

Break hanya membalas kata-kata Alyss dengan sebuah senyuman. Ia menghapus air mata Alyss dengan jari telunjuknya.

Apakah ini takdir? Atau hanya kebetulan belaka?

* * *

><p>"Aku pulaaaannggg…."<p>

"Alyss, kau dari mana saja?" tanya Glen. Ternyata semuanya telah berkumpul, Glen, Lacie, dan Alice. Alice kelihatan masih murung, tapi Alyss yang baru duduk di sampingnya itu menggenggam tangan Alice dan tersenyum padanya. Alice sempat bingung karena Alyss tiba-tiba menjadi semangat.

"Tenang saja, Alice. Kau tidak perlu murung begitu," bisik Alyss.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Ayah, kami memutuskan untuk aku saja yang ikut bersama Ayah ke Korsel," ujar Alyss.

"Kau tampak begitu semangat, Alyss. Baguslah kalau begitu. Jadi, Alice masih tetap di sini?"

"Iya, Ayah."

"Tenang saja, Alice. Ibu akan menemanimu di sini," sahut Lacie.

"Ya, benar. Jadi, nanti Alyss akan tinggal bersama Ayah di Korsel, sedangkan Ibu menemani Alice di sini sampai dia lulus kuliah. Bagaimana? Setuju?"

"Hmm… Tidak buruk juga."

"Ayah, maksud Ayah dengan 'Ibu menemani Alice di sini sampai dia lulus kuliah' apakah berarti nanti aku juga akan ke Korsel?" sahut Alice.

"Belum pasti, Alice. Ada dua kemungkinan; Ayah dan Alyss yang kembali atau kalian berdua yang menyusul. Kita lihat saja nanti, Alice."

"Hmm. Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu, Ayah dan Ibu mau pergi ke luar dulu, ya. Kalian baik-baik di rumah," kata Glen.

"Iya, Ayah. Hati-hati di jalan," sahut Alyss dengan ceria.

BLAM!

Kini pintu tetutup. Yang berada di rumah itu hanyalah kedua gadis kembar itu beserta para pelayan lainnya.

"Alyss, kau kenapa? Hai ini kau ceria sekali. Apakah kau tidak sedih akan berpisah denganku?" tanya Alice memelas.

"Tentu saja sedih, Alice. Aku pun sebenarnya tidak ingin berpisah darimu."

"Lantas apa yang membuatmu ceria?"

"Break juga akan pergi ke Korsel bersamaku…" Alyss yang masih terlihat ceria semakin mengumbar senyum menawannya.

"Apa? Kok bisa? Kau memaksanya, ya? Hei, itu tidak baik."

"Tentu saja aku tidak memaksanya. Dia bilang kebetulan dia mendapat tawaran oleh pamannya yang tinggal di Korsel untuk kuliah di sana."

"Benarkah? Hebat sekali!"

"Tentu saja. Ini takdir bukan?"

Takdir? Apakah ini semua takdir? Begitu pula dengan pertemuan antara Alice dan Oz, rasa kasih sayang yang manis dari hati Alice kepada Oz, dan janji indah yang dibuat oleh Oz? Apakah itu semua juga takdir? Atau juga hanya kebetulan belaka?

"Ya. Mungkin saja."

* * *

><p>Alyss, Break, dan Glen telah berangkat ke Korea Selatan. Kini tinggallah Alice dengan ibunya, beserta orang yang ia cintai, Oz Vessalius. Setelah kejadian di malam Festival Tahunan itu, mereka menjadi seringkali bertemu. Walaupun terbatas hanya di tempat les karena Oz telah berpacaran lagi dengan Sharon, tetap saja membuat Alice merasa senang.<p>

Tapi kini mereka telah lulus.

Lantas di manakah mereka dapat berjumpa kembali?

"Imperial College London*?"

"Iya, Bu."

"Kau memang hebat, Alice! Ibu sangat bangga padamu karena kau bisa masuk ke universitas itu!"

"Aku juga senang, Bu."

"Hebat! Tidak sia-sia Ibu melahirkanmu. Alyss dan pacarnya di sana juga hebat, loh!"

"Oh, ya? Mereka masuk universitas mana?"

"Seoul National University**."

"Bukankah itu universitas terbaik di Korsel?"

"Yup. Benar. Ibu senang sekali karena kedua putri Ibu semuanya hebat-hebat!"

"Hahaha… Ibu bisa aja."

DRRRTT! DRRRTT!

HP Alice bergetar. Oh, ternyata ada SMS masuk!

"Dari siapa Alice?"

"Hmm… Echo."

"Echo? Teman lamamu itu, ya?"

"Iya, Bu."

"Ibu masuk ke kamar duluan, ya. Sudah malam, Ibu sudah mengantuk."

"Iya, Bu. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam juga, Alice."

Alice kembali fokus kepada SMS yang ia dapat dari Echo.

_**Echo Doang**_

_Malam, Alice. Maaf mengganggu. Kalau boleh tahu, kau masuk universitas mana?"_

_**Alice Baskerville**_

_Imperial College London_

_**Echo Doang**_

_Untunglah, aku bersyukur kau masuk ke universitas itu. Aku tidak sendirian._

_**Alice Baskerville**_

_Eh? Kau masuk ke universitas itu juga?_

_**Echo Doang**_

_Iya, benar. Untung saja._

_**Alice Baskerville**_

_Hahaha… Kebetulan sekali._

_**Echo Doang**_

_Benar. Aku sudah menduga kau masuk ke universitas itu. Kau kan pintar._

_**Alice Baskerville**_

_Kau pintar juga, kok._

_**Echo Doang**_

_Terserah padamu, Alice. Yang jelas kau lebih pintar dariku. Kalau begitu, terima kasih. Selamat malam._

_**Alice Baskerville**_

_Selamat malam juga, Echo. See you tomorrow._

**SEND**

Takdir?

"Takdir? Mungkin saja."

_**Echo Doang**_

_See you too, Alice-chan._

"Akhir-akhir ini aku banyak dikejutkan dengan yang namanya 'takdir'. Hmm… 'takdir' atau 'kebetulan', ya?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Imperial College London<strong>_

Pagi hari yang sejuk dan nyaman telah menyambut gadis berambut brunette ini. Sekolah baru, teman baru, dan pengalaman baru telah menanti gadis ini. Pagi ini ia terlihat sedang membaca buku di halaman kampusnya.

Ketika ia sedang asyik membaca, tiba-tiba terlihat suatu bayangan pada lembaran buku yang dibacanya. Bayangan seseorang yang sedang menyapa Alice.

"Hai, Alice. Sudah lama tidak bertemu."

Alice mendongakkan kepalanya, ingin melihat asal suara yang terdengar lembut dan manja itu.

"Echo?"

"Hai, Alice." Echo mengembangkan senyumnya yang telah beberapa tahun tidak dilihat Alice.

"Echo!" teriak Alice sambil memeluk erat sahabat lamanya itu.

"Hahaha… Aku sudah sangat rindu padamu, Alice," kata Echo membalas pelukan sahabatnya itu. Gadis brunette itu melepas pelukannya.

"Aku juga sangat rindu padamu, Echo. Kau makin manis saja."

"Hahaha… Kau bisa saja. Kau bahkan terlihat lebih dewasa. Wajar saja, kau kan gadis yang hebat."

"Ah, jangan bilang seperti itu. Aku kan jadi malu."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu. Eh, mau makan dulu sebelum masuk?"

"Boleh."

"Katanya makanan di sini enak-enak, loh!"

"Oh, ya? Aku tidak tahu."

"Hahaha… Tumben kau tidak tahu, Alice."

"Hehe. Aku cuma bercanda."

_**Kantin Kampus**_

"Hei, Alice. Saudara kembarmu mana?" tanya Echo.

"Oh, Alyss. Dia pergi ke Korsel bersama ayah."

"Eh? Korsel?"

"Ya. Ayah membuka cabang perusahaan di sana. Sebenarnya aku juga dimintai untuk bersekolah di sana. Namun aku menolaknya."

"Hmm… Begitu, ya," ujar Echo sambil menyeruput minuman yang berada di dekatnya.

Tiba-tiba datang seseorang menghampiri mereka berdua. "Echo bukan?" Kedua gadis itupun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat asal suara itu.

"Eh? Sharon?" ucap Echo.

Gadis manis dan anggun dengan rambut peach-nya yang diikat seperti ekor kuda tersenyum manis kepada mereka berdua, Sharon Rainsworth.

"Bolehkah aku bergabung di sini?" tanya Sharon.

Sejenak Echo melirik ke arah Alice yang masih dilanda kebingungan.

"Umm… Boleh saja."

Setelah mendapat izin dari Echo, Sharon langsung mengambil tempat di sebelahnya.

"Kau melanjutkan sekolah ke universitas ini?" tanya Echo kepada Sharon, memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya. Aku rasa hanya ini satu-satunya pilihanku."

Echo hanya menjawab dengan sekali anggukan. Lalu matanya kembali menatap Alice.

"Oh, iya, Alice. Ini Sharon Rainsworth."

"Hn. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sharon," ucap Alice sambil memberikan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

"Eng… Sharon, ini teman lamaku. Alice Baskerville."

Bukannya senang, bukannya ditanggapi dengan senyuman, tapi raut wajah gadis berambut peach itu berubah menjadi masam.

"A- Apa? Jadi… kau yang bernama Alice Baskerville?"

"…"

BRAAKKK!

Gadis berambut peach itu berdiri, sekilas ia menatap tajam ke arah Alice. "Maaf, aku tidak mau berkenalan denganmu," katanya lalu melesat pergi.

Alice menurunkan tangannya yang tadinya ia arahkan pada Sharon.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Alice.

"Entahlah. Aku juga bingung."

"Bukankah… dia pacarnya Oz yang pernah kau beritahu padaku dulu, Echo?"

"Ya, benar. Tapi dengar-dengarnya, saat kelulusan kemarin mereka putus. Dan…"

"Dan apa?" tanya Alice penasaran.

"Oz yang memutuskannya."

"He? Kenapa? Bukannya Oz yang minta rujukan padanya? Aneh sekali…"

"Ya. Akupun juga bingung mengapa jadi begini."

Alice terdiam sejenak. Pikirannya berputar-putar mengenai Oz.

Tak lama kemudian, datang sebuah sosok menghampiri mereka. Jelas sekali kalau itu bukan Sharon.

"Alice, lama sekali kita tidak bertemu."

Alice terkejut. Ia segera mendongakkan kepalanya kepada asal suara itu… suara lelaki. Suara yang familiar di telinga Alice.

"Oz? Kau… Oz Vessalius?"

Oz membalasnya dengan senyuman. Tak jauh di belakang Oz, muncul seorang lelaki pula. Dia menghampiri mereka.

"Oz, kau mau makan?" tanya lelaki itu.

Alice terkejut luar biasa. Bukan hanya Alice, tapi sosok lelaki yang baru datang itu juga terkejut.

"He? Gilbert?"

"Alice?"

"Loh, kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Oz.

"…"

"Ada apa ini? Mengapa bisa aku bertemu dengan dua orang lelaki yang pernah ku cintai?" batin Alice.

Takdir? Ataukah hanya Kebetulan?

**.**

***Imperial College London: Universitas terbaik kelima di dunia untuk 2009. Imperial College London adalah beasiswa universitas kelas dunia, pendidikan dan penelitian di bidang ilmu pengetahuan, teknik dan kedokteran, khususnya berkaitan dengan aplikasi mereka di industry, perdagangan, dan kesehatan.**

****Seoul National University: Sebuah ****universitas**** terkemuka di ****Korea Selatan****. Terletak di ****Seoul****, universitas ini didirikan pada ****22 Agustus****1946**** dengan menggabungkan 10 perguruan tinggi di sekitar wilayah Seoul dan sering dianggap sebagai perguruan tinggi paling prestisius di Korea Selatan.**

**Wah, saya tidak menyangka bakalan buat sequel fanfic "First and Last." Fanfic ini mungkin hanya 2 atau 3 chapter saja. Ini dikarenakan saya kebelet ide. *PLAK!***

**Yosh, review-nya readers?**


	2. Chapter 2: Fate or Coincidence?

**LAST AND FOREVER**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki-sensei**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning(s): OOC, Typos, Garing, Lebay, Crazy, kata-kata yang cukup bahkan SANGAT kasar, dan lainnya.**

**Summary: Alice dkk kini telah lulus dari SMA dan melanjutkan sekolah di sebuah universitas. Di sinilah seorang Alice kembali bertemu dengan Oz dan di sinilah Oz membuktikan janjinya.**

**.**

**Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena keterlambatan meng-update chapter 2 ini.**

**-faricaLucy-**

**.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**.**

"_Alice, lama sekali kita tidak bertemu."_

"_Oz? Kau… Oz Vessalius?"_

**.**

"_Gilbert?"_

"_Alice?"_

"_Loh, kalian sudah saling kenal?"_

**.**

"_Ada apa ini? Mengapa bisa? Aku bertemu dengan dua orang lelaki yang pernah ku cintai!"_

_Takdir? Ataukah hanya kebetulan?_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Fate or Coincidence?**

"Loh, kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Oz.

"…"

"Ya. Dulu saat aku masih berada di London, aku satu kelas dengannya," jawab Gilbert sekenanya.

"Oh, bagus kalau begitu. Aku tidak perlu repot-repot memperkenalkan kalian berdua. Haha…" Oz tersenyum senang di hadapan mereka dan Gilbert tersenyum hambar di hadapannya. Oz tidak tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan Alice saat ini.

"Ah! Kau Echo, bukan?" tanya Gilbert setelah menyadari keberadaan Echo di sana.

"Hn, ya benar. Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Gilbert," balas Echo.

"Hmm… Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu," desis Oz sambil menatap ke arah Echo.

"Kita berada di SMA yang sama, Oz."

"Oh! Ya, ya! Aku pernah melihatmu di SMA. Tapi kita tidak pernah mengobrol, ya."

"Hn."

"Eh, kalau begitu, kau, Echo, dan Alice sudah kenal cukup lama, ya?" tanya Oz pada Gilbert.

"Eng… Begitulah. Sebelum aku pindah ke Oxford, aku bersekolah di Latowidge Gakuen saat SMP."

"Oh, begitu. Jadi, Nona Echo saat SMP bersekolah di Latowidge Gakuen, ya?"

"Panggil Echo saja. Ya, begitulah."

Mereka tetap berbincang-bincang tanpa menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Alice menahan perasaannya. Semakin lama, Alice semakin berada di puncaknya. "Maaf, aku ada keperluan dengan Echo. Ayo, Echo!" kata Alice sambil menarik tangan Echo tanpa memandang ke arah Oz dan Gilbert.

Oz melihatnya bingung lalu tertunduk dengan wajah yang semula senang menjadi lesu. Ya, Gilbert bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. "Apa yang telah terjadi selama aku pergi?" tanya Gilbert dalam hati.

* * *

><p>Dua gadis itu sedang berlari ke tengah halaman kampus mereka. Mereka terlihat sangat kelelahan.<p>

"Ada apa, Alice? Kau tiba-tiba menarikku ke sini…"

"Echo, aku…" Alice melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Echo. Ia duduk di bangku yang berada di dekat lapangan tersebut, lalu menggenggam ujung bajunya sendiri sambil tertunduk. "Aku… bingung."

"Ternyata kau masih tidak sanggup melupakan Gilbert, ya? Padahal dulu kau sendiri yang mengatakan padaku bahwa kau telah melupakan Gilbert."

"Aku… entahlah." Alice menghembuskan nafasnya.

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Berkelut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sesekali Alice menghembuskan nafasnya yang berat dan terasa menyesakkan.

"Perasaanku campur aduk. Sedih, senang, bingung, dan sakit…" kata Alice dalam hati.

Echo melihat sahabat lamanya itu dengan wajah mengasihani. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit yang biru. "Jadilah seperti awan," lirihnya.

"Eh?"

"Jadilah seperti awan. Awan bergerak sesuai tiupan angin yang menghantarnya. Awan tidak menghindar walaupun badai dan angin topan datang menderu."

"…"

"Ikuti saja aliran waktu, Alice. Waktu akan mengatur semuanya. Waktu akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu dan menuntunmu pada jalanmu."

Alice mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap sayu kepada Echo. "Benarkah?"

"Ya. Tapi tentu saja selama di perjalanan kau akan mendapat beberapa pilihan. Kau harus memilih satu dari beberapa pilihan tersebut."

"Kalau aku salah memilih?"

"Kau harus memilih sesuai kata hatimu, Alice. Maka pilihanmu itu tidak akan salah."

"Hmm…"

Alice kembali berpikir. Echo mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit kembali kepada Alice. "Akan 'ku coba," kata Alice. "Terima kasih, Echo."

Echo tersenyum sambil berkata, "Itulah gunanya sahabat, Alice."

"Haha… Kau benar. Dasar anak pintar!" kekeh Alice. Kini Alice memang benar-benar terlihat kembali bersemangat. Tapi…

"Kau lebih pintar, Alice. Ah, tidak! Jenius!"

Hatinya tetap saja tidak bersemangat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Di tempat lain…<strong>_

Sharon berlari cukup kencang hingga ia lelah untuk berlari. Kini ia telah berada di belakang gedung sekolah. "Hosh! Hosh!" Ia duduk di bawah salah satu pohon yang berada di dekatnya untuk mengademkan diri. "Sial!" keluhnya.

"Mengapa aku malah bertemu dengan gadis itu, sih? Gadis perusak hubungan orang!" Entah kepada siapa ia berbicara, saat ini Sharon benar-benar merasa marah. "Aku benci padamu, Alice Baskerville!"

Deru nafas Sharon masih terlihat. Ia menyenderkan punggung badannya kepada pohon yang menjadi tempat berteduhnya dari sengatan matahari yang mulai melambung. "Aku benci Alice! Aku benci Oz! Aku benci mereka berdua!" katanya lagi.

"Sharon?"

Seseorang memanggil namanya dan menghampirinya. Jelas saja Sharon langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedang kesal. "Lottie?" katanya kaget.

"Hai. Lama tidak berjumpa, Sharon," sapa Charlotte-Lottie-Baskerville sambil mengangkat tangannya ke arah Sharon.

"I- Iya…"

Lottie mengambil posisi duduknya di sebelah Sharon, dan merenggangkan tubuhnya dipohon itu. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan '_Playboy_ Cap Mawar' itu setelah lulus SMP?"

"Kami sempat putus, tapi kami merajut hubungan lagi. Lalu Oz – " Sharon tertunduk, mencoba menahan air matanya yang akan jatuh. "Tidak! Aku tidak boleh menangis!" kata Sharon dalam hati.

"Ada apa dengan _playboy_ itu?" tanya Lottie, ia benar-benar penasaran saat ini.

"Dia… memutusi aku karena seorang wanita," lirihnya sambil menutup matanya dan menyeka air matanya yang mulai mengalir.

"Heh? Sudah 'ku duga! Dia memang _playboy_ yang tidak berperasaan! Aku memang sudah tidak sreg dengannya. Tapi kau sendiri yang keras ingin bersamanya dulu…"

Sharon melepaskan tangannya yang menutup matanya itu. Tapi pandangannya tertuju ke bawah. "Ya… Memang… Saat itu…"

**-_Flashback On_-**

Saat itu di SMP, Pandora Gakuen…

"Sharon! Aku dengar '_Playboy_ Cap Mawar' itu menyukaimu!" teriak seseorang dari pintu kelas. Sharon yang sedang membaca sebuah novel, dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Lottie, asal suara tersebut.

Lottie berlari mendekati Sharon sambil diiringi dengan suara seruan dari seisi kelas. "Jangan diterima!"

"Kenapa, Lottie? Kau sendiri tahu aku menyukainya dari dulu, kan. Kau kejam," desis Sharon sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Bukan begitu, _Honey_… Aku hanya ngerasa kalau dia gak pantes buatmu…"

"Memangnya apa alasanmu?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya kurang sreg aja," jawab Lottie santai.

"Itu sih kamunya aja. Tiap orang 'kan berbeda-beda, Lottie. Kau ini…"

"Iya, iya, Sharon. Terserah kamu, deh. Kalau dia bisa jagain kamu saat SMA nanti, aku akan merestui hubungan kalian."

"He? Kamu seperti mamaku aja. Memangnya SMA nanti kamu mau ke mana?"

"Aku akan menjalani SMA di Oxford. Tapi, saat kuliah nanti aku akan kembali ke London."

"Kok gitu, sih? Gak setia kawan, nih! _By the way_, kuliah memangnya kamu mau masuk ke mana?"

"Imperial College London," jawabnya _to-the-point_.

"Ha? Mustahil kamu bisa masuk ke sana! Hahaha…"

"Kau benar-benar jahat, Sharon. Pokoknya saat kuliah nanti kita harus bertemu di sana. Oke?"

"Iya, oke, deh. Haha… Kita 'kan masih SMP tapi kamu sudah mikirin kuliah," kata Sharon sambil menyeka air matanya yang sedikit keluar karena tertawa terbahak-bahak tadi.

"Biarin aja… Weekk!" Lottie menjulurkan lidahnya, Sharon juga membalasnya dengan juluran lidah.

"Haha… Tapi, kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau SMA di Oxford?"

"Aku mau mengikuti pacarku! Hehe…" kata Lottie sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Dasar kau ini! Giliran aku dapet cowok gak boleh. Tapi kalau giliran kamu boleh. Curang!"

"Yeee, biarin aja."

"Curang!"

Obrolan mereka terus berlangsung seru dengan disisipi canda, tawa, dan ejekan. Sampai suatu teriakan menghentikan obrolan mereka. "Kyaaaa! Oz datang!"

Mereka berdua langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada asal suara tersebut. Tampaklah sosok seorang pemuda berambut emas dan beriris _emerald_ masuk ke dalam kelas mereka.

Lottie membisikkan sesuatu kepada Sharon. "Jangan diterima!"

"Berisik!" balas Sharon, tentu saja dengan berbisik. Wajah Sharon merah padam, ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi.

Pemuda itu-yang disebut Oz-datang menghampiri Sharon dengan tangannya yang dia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya. "Hei, pergilah," bisik Sharon kepada Lottie.

"Kau gila? Aku tidak mau membiarkan kau bersama dengannya," bisik Lottie lagi. "Huh!" Sharon hanya bisa mendengus kesal di dalam hatinya.

"Sharon, bisa kita bicara?" tanya Oz sebagai pembukaan.

"Bukankah kau sudah berbicara padanya, heh?" sahut Lottie tiba-tiba. "Lottie!" tegur Sharon dengan suara kecil sambil menyenggol lengan Lottie. "Apaan, sih?"

"Haha… Benar juga. Sahabatmu pintar, ya, Sharon?" kata Oz ringan.

"Haha… Begitulah." Lottie hanya menatap mereka dengan kesal.

Tiba-tiba, Oz bertekuk lutut di hadapan Sharon, yang asli membuat wajah Sharon merona hebat. Lalu, Oz menunjukkan tangannya yang sedari tadi dia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya. Tampak setangkai bunga mawar yang masih segar berada di genggaman tangannya. Sharon makin ber-_blushing_-ria.

"Terimalah cintaku, Sharon. Jangan dilihat dari bunga ini, tapi lihatlah dari hatiku."

_KYAAAA!_

Seantero kelas-bahkan sekolah-menjadi ricuh dan mereka bersorak-sorak bersahutan, kecuali Lottie tentu saja. Ia hanya mendengus kesal.

Perlahan-lahan, Sharon mengambil bunga mawar dari genggaman tangan Oz lalu menghirup harum bunga itu. "Harum sekali. Masih segar rupanya," komentar Sharon sambil memasang wajah imutnya. Hal ini spontan membuat Oz merona hebat. "Manis sekali," batin Oz.

"Ya. Aku terima," lanjut Sharon.

Hal ini membuat Oz serasa terbang melayang di udara, mengitari bumi dan cakrawala, dan menuju langit ke tujuh. Dia sangat senang sampai-sampai dia hanya terdiam dengan memasang wajah tidak percaya. "Aku menyukaimu, Oz," kata Sharon lagi.

Lagi-lagi Oz merasa terbang. Dia begitu sangat-sangat senang. Rasanya dia menari-nari di udara, tidur di awan nan empuk, dan sesuatu hal lain yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Oz berdiri lalu menatap lurus kearah Sharon. "Aku juga menyukaimu. Ah! Sangat menyukaimu."

Wajah mereka berdua memanas, makin memanas ketika Oz mencoba meraih tangan Sharon dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Huuaaah! Panas, ya! Gerah, nih!" celetuk Lottie sambil mengipas dirinya sendiri. Jelas saja rasa malu menjalar di dalam hati dua sejoli ini. Tapi rasa bahagia menyelimuti mereka.

**-_Flashback Off_-**

"Saat itu… aku benar-benar termakan emosiku sendiri. Aku mengaku kau memang benar, Lottie. Seharusnya saat itu aku tidak menerimanya."

"Tepat sekali."

"Tapi… sampai saat ini aku masih menyukainya…"

"…. Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku ingin membalas dendamku kepada gadis itu. Kebetulan dia kuliah di sini. Setelah itu, aku akan kembali kepada Oz dan aku akan mencampakkannya."

"Eh?" Lottie sedikit terbelalak. "Kau berubah."

"Aku merasa dicampakkan, Lottie. Aku mau membalasnya kepada mereka berdua."

"Hn. Aku dukung. Jadi, siapa nama gadis itu?"

"Alice. Alice Baskerville."

* * *

><p>Waktu belajar sudah usai. Para mahasiswa ini keluar ruangan dan segera menaiki kendaraan mereka masing-masing yang membawa. Ada pula yang menunggu untuk dijemput.<p>

"Penghianat!" bentak seorang gadis berambut peach.

"Diamlah Sharon! Apa maumu?" sahut seorang pemuda berambut emas.

"Kau dan gadis itu! Menjijikkan!"

"Diam! Kau boleh mengataiku, tapi jangan untuk Alice!"

"Kau tidak mengerti!"

"Tentang apa? Kita sudah tidak punya hubungan lagi!"

Saat itu, Alice baru saja keluar dari ruangan. Lalu ia mendengar namanya disebut, segera ia mencari asal suara tersebut. Di sisi lain, Gilbert mengikutinya diam-diam dari belakang.

Alice akhirnya sampai kepada asal suara. Ia sembunyi di balik dinding karena ia melihat Oz dan Sharon sedang bertengkar hebat. Ia tidak mau mencampuri urusan mereka. Jauh di belakang Alice, sosok Gilbert masih mengamati.

"Kau kejam!" teriak Sharon.

"…"

"Mengapa kau diam, huh? Penghianat! _Playboy_! Tidak tahu diri! Kau lebih memilih gadis murahan itu daripada aku? Dia hanya gadis kecil yang punya hati kecut!"

PLAK!

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Sharon tanpa kenal ampun. Sharon hanya meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Sudah aku katakan, Sharon! Kau boleh mengataiku, tapi jangan mengatai Alice! Apa kau tidak mengerti?" Oz berkacak pinggang. Wajahnya terlihat murka.

"Jangan menyakitinya, _Playboy_ Cap Mawar!" Tiba-tiba Lottie datang lalu dengan sigap menolong sahabatnya itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Sharon? Jangan bertindak sendiri seperti ini!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Lottie. Terima kasih." Sharon tersenyum, tentu saja senyum yang palsu. "Jangan memberi wajah seperti itu," kata Lottie. Lalu Lottie kembali berhadapan dengan Oz.

"Masih ingat aku?" tanya Lottie tajam.

"Kau-"

"Apa?"

"Sahabat Sharon yang sangat merepotkan itu, bukan?"

"Diam!"

"Apa urusanmu padaku? Aku mau pulang!"

"Jangan sakiti Sharon!"

"Aku tidak menyakitinya!"

"Kau menyakitinya, Baka! Apa bagusnya Alice itu dibandingkan Sharon, hah?"

"Jangan merendahkan Alice!"

"Beraninya kau memerintahku! Kau mau mencari masalah, hah?"

Kemarahan Oz kini sudah sampai pada puncaknya. Kesal, marah, merasa bersalah, semuanya campur aduk menjadi satu. Oz menggenggam tangannya erat. Sepertinya dia hendak menampar Lottie.

"Kau-"

Oz mengayunkan tangannya dan…

"Jangan, Oz! Hentikan!"

Tiba-tiba Gilbert datang dan menahan Oz. "Ada apa, Gilbert? Lepaskan aku! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Gilbert!"

"Aku mengenal gadis itu, Oz," kata Gilbert sambil menunjuk ke arah Lottie.

"Eh?"

"Aku mengenalnya di Oxford."

Lottie menyeringai. "Hai, Gilbert," sapa Lottie.

"Mengapa kau di sini?"

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku, ya."

"Aku tanya, mengapa kau di sini?" tanya Gilbert sedikit membentak.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

"Jangan membuat masalah, Lottie."

"Bukan aku, tapi dia," balas Lottie sambil menunjuk ke arah Oz yang baru saja menenangkan diri.

"Apa? Aku?"

"Tentu saja kau. Kalau kau bisa setia dengan Sharon, keributan ini tidak mungkin terjadi," kata Lottie.

"Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa! Jangan menyalahkanku terus!" Oz mencoba membela dirinya.

"Memangnya apa yang tidak kami ketahui, he?" tanya Lottie ketus.

Oz bisa menjawabnya, tapi bibirnya tidak mampu untuk berucap. Takut dan sedih, kini telah menghantui seorang pemuda Vessalius ini.

"Pembohong!" seru Sharon tiba-tiba, lalu ia berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Sharon!" teriak Oz dan Lottie bersamaan. "Jangan sakiti dia lagi!" bentak Lottie kepada Oz. Oz hanya diam, dia sudah malas melanjutkan pertengkaran ini. Lalu Lottie berlari mengejar sahabatnya itu.

Kini tinggal Oz dan Gilbert yang berada di sana. Oh- tidak. Ada Alice. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu mendengar pertengkaran mereka. Ia merasa tak kuat lagi untuk berdiri, kakinya lemas karena sakit hati yang lagi-lagi ia rasakan.

"Ini semua karena aku… Karena aku…" isaknya dalam hati. "Andaikan aku tidak bertemu Oz, andaikan aku tidak menyukai Oz, pasti kini semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku memang rendah!"

Gilbert yang tahu akan keberadaan Alice segera melangkah menuju Alice. Alice menyadari ada seseorang yang datang padanya. Tapi tetap saja, ia sulit untuk melangkah. "Tenanglah," ucap Gilbet sambil mengelus lembut puncak kepala Alice. Alice masih terus menangis.

Oz yang mengikuti Gilbert dari belakang, terkejut ketika mengetahui Alice berada di sana dan mendengar pertengkarannya dengan Sharon.

Gilbert tiba-tiba memeluk Alice dengan lembut, mengelus rambutnya, dan menggumamkan kata-kata yang membuat Alice menjadi lebih tenang. "Tenanglah. Semua baik-baik saja."

Oz yang melihat kedekatan mereka hanya terdiam. Hatinya sakit. Setelah pertengkaran tadi, dia langsung disuguhi dengan pemandangan seperti ini. Terlebih lawannya harus Gilbert.

_KIIIT!_

"Ada apa dengan mereka? Mereka dekat sekali," batin Oz.

Alice tidak menyadari akan keberadaan Oz di sana. Yang ia rasakan adalah hangatnya pelukan Gilbert yang telah sekian lama tidak ia rasakan lagi. "Aku merindukan kehangatan ini," pikir Alice disela-sela kesedihannya.

Oz tetap mengamati mereka. Tangannya dia genggam sangat kuat, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan amarahnya. "Jangan dekati Alice," batin Oz untuk Gilbert. Tapi sayangnya, Gilbert tidak dapat mendengarnya.

Oz melangkah pergi meninggalkan Alice dan Gilbert. Tak satupun di antara mereka berdua menyadari akan hal itu.

* * *

><p>"Aku pulang," seru Alice ketika memasuki rumahnya.<p>

"Kau sudah pulang, Alice? Ah! Matamu sembab! Apa yang terjadi?" Lacie menyambut dan kini mulai panik.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Ibu. Tadi kebanyakan tertawa sampai menangis begini," jawab Alice bohong.

"Oh, untunglah. Ibu pikir ada kejadian buruk yang menimpamu."

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Ibu. Hari pertama kuliah sangat menyenangkan," ucap Alice seraya berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ibunya hanya membalas dengan suatu senyuman.

Alice menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia melatakkan tasnya, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

_TIK! TIK! TIK!_

"…"

"Sepi," gumamnya.

"Kalau sepi begini, aku semakin mudah mengingat kejadian tadi."

_TIK! TIK!_

"Jadi, semuanya salahku, ya?"

_TIK! TIK!_

"Maaf, Sharon."

_TIK! TIK! TIK!_

Alice bangun dari rebahannya, ia duduk sambil memeluk boneka kelinci kesayangannya. Lagi-lagi ia kembali berpikir.

"…"

"Tadi Gilbert memelukku. Rasanya hangat."

_TIK! TIK!_

Alice menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Aku merindukan Alyss. Seandainya Alyss berada di sini, pasti perasaanku menjadi nyaman."

_TIK! TIK!_

"Perasaanku benar-benar tidak nyaman. Hmm… Apa aku telepon saja dia?"

Alice meraih _handphone_ miliknya. Lalu ditekannya nomor HP Alyss. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara dari sebrang sana.

"Hallo, Alice! Apa kabar, nih? Aku sudah rindu banget sama kamuuu…" ucap Alyss manja.

"Haha… Aku juga rindu padamu, Alyss. Alyss, aku…"

"Ada apa, Alice? Kau terdengar sangat kalut. Kau punya masalah? Ceritakan saja padaku." Suara Alyss terdengar cemas.

"Ini… tentang Oz."

"Oz? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia putus dari pacarnya… karena aku."

"Eh?"

"Karena aku, hubungan mereka jadi kacau. Tadi mereka bertengkar. Selain itu…"

"Selain itu? Apa lagi?"

"Selain itu… Gilbert kembali. Gilbert kembali, Alyss… Hiks…" Alice mulai menangis.

"A-Apa?"

"Semuanya kacau! Kacau!"

"Te-Tenanglah, Alice. Kau harus menenangkan dirimu dulu baru berpikir."

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Bukankah Oz sendiri yang mengatakan padamu untuk menunggunya, bukan? Kau sudah menunggu dan dia kini benar-benar datang. Tapi sayangnya…"

"…"

"Kalian akan mengalami ombak yang besar. Kau harus kuat, Alice, untuk mendapatkan cintamu."

"Tapi…"

"Tapi apa, Alice?"

"Sharon. Aku yakin dia anak yang baik. Tapi dia benar-benar terpuruk dan aku merasa bersalah. Aku bisa tidak tahan jika berlama-lama begini. Aku… ingin melupakan semuanya."

"…"

"Aku ingin memulai hal yang baru. Aku akan melupakan janji Oz tersebut dan aku ingin semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Tapi… bagaimana?"

"Hmm… Ah!"

"Ada apa, Alyss?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau pindah ke Korsel?"

"Korsel?"

"Ya. Dengan begitu keinginanmu akan terwujud. Kita juga bisa sama-sama lagi. Bagaimana?"

"Eng… Tidak buruk."

"Tapi, kau harus memikirkannya masak-masak, Alice. Apa kau yakin."

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah yakin."

Alyss terdengar menghembuskan nafas berat. "Ya, sudah. Kalau kau memang sudah yakin, cepatlah datang. Aku menunggumu, Aliceee…"

"Hahaha… Baiklah. Tunggu aku, ya!"

"Oke!"

TUT! TUT!

Sambungan terputus. Ternyata sinyal Alice tidak ada. "Untung saja terjadi di saat yang baik," gumam Alice. Dengan ligat, Alice segera turun ke lantai bawah dan menemui ibunya.

"Ibu!"

"Ada apa, Alice?"

"Aku ingin pindah ke Korsel! Aku ingin bertemu Alyss!"

"Eh? Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba? Kau baru saja masuk kuliah."

"Tidak apa, Ibu. Ternyata berpisah dari Alyss lebih berat daripada meninggalkan London."

Lacie menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau yakin, Alice?"

"Yakin, Bu! Sangat yakin!"

"Baiklah, Alice! Ibu juga ingin bertemu Alyss dan juga ayahmu. Ibu telepon ke bandara dahulu untuk memesan tiket."

"Baik, Bu!"

Menit-menit telah berlalu. Alice menunggu Ibunya dengan hati yang gemetar. "Apakah yang aku pilih ini benar?" batin Alice.

"_Kau harus memilih sesuai kata hatimu, Alice. Maka pilihanmu itu tidak akan salah."_

"Aku yakin pilihanku benar," gumam Alice.

"Alice! Kita bisa berangkat lusa nanti!" kata Lacie seraya memeluk Alice.

"Be- Benarkah?"

"Ya, benar. Ibu juga sudah menghubungi ayahmu. Dia kelihatan senang sekali. Dia tidak merasa rugi karena kamu hanya sebenatar kuliah di sini. Katanya, kebersamaan lebih bahagia daripada uang."

"Huwaaa! Senangnya!" Alice kembali memeluk Ibunya lagi. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Lacie bersyukur, akhirnya Alice meminta pindah lebih cepat dari yang ia duga. Tapi, sayang bagi Alice. Hatinya masih ragu.

* * *

><p>Alice menapaki halaman kampusnya dengan senyum sumringah. Sesekali ia menyapa teman-teman barunya itu. Lalu terlihat sosok Echo yang melambai-lambaikan tangan kepadanya. Ia bersama-<p>

Gilbert.

"Pagi, Echo! Pagi, Gilbert!"

"Pagi, Alice!" sahut Echo.

"Pagi," sahut Gilbert.

"Wah, tumben berdua, nih!" goda Alice kepada Echo.

"Kami baru saja bertemu, kok," ujar Gilbert.

"Kau tampak senang sekali, Alice. Ada apa?" tanya Echo.

"Hehe… Besok aku akan pindah ke Korsel!" Alice menjawab masih dengan senyum sumringahnya.

"A-Apa?" Tiba-tiba wajah Gilbert terlihat tidak senang.

"Memangnya ada apa, Gilbert?"

"Ah! Tidak apa…"

Tiba-tiba, ada yang memukul Alice dengan buku dari arah belakang. "Cewek murahan!"

Alice memutar badannya dan didapatinya Lottie yang sedang melipat tangannya.

"Bisakah kau pergi dari kehidupan Oz? Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaan orang!"

"Lottie, hentikan!" sahut Gilbert.

"Oh! Jadi kau lebih memihak gadis rendahan itu daripada aku? Padahal saat di Oxford kau selalu memihakku."

"Itu…"

"Hah! Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Aku berurusan dengan orang itu, bukan kau, Gilbert." Lottie mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Alice.

"Aku yang berurusan dengan gadis itu, Lottie. Bukan kau!" sahut Sharon tiba-tiba sambil sedikit menyenggol Lottie. "Yah, aku 'kan membantumu."

"Sharon…" gumam Alice.

"Jangan sebut namaku!"

"Ma-Maaf…" Alice tertunduk.

"Aku benci padamu. Kenapa kau tidak mati saja, hah?" Kata-kata Sharon ini sukses membuat Alice kembali sakit hati. Sakit sekali. "Mati?"

"Ya. Mati!"

"Aku juga ingin mati."

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah mati."

"Aku juga berharap begitu. Tapi harapanku tidak terkabul."

"Hahaha… Jelas saja. Permohonan orang seperti kau memang tidak pantas untuk dikabulkan."

"Ya, kau benar."

Sharon mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menyeringai. Ia menatap Alice dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. "Kau orang aneh pertama yang pernah aku tahu."

"Aku memang selalu menjadi yang pertama, kok. Dari dulu, sampai sekarang."

"Oh! Jadi sekarang kau menyombongkan dirimu, hah? Apakah maksudmu juga termasuk mengenai Oz?"

"…"

"Apakah maksudmu kau juga orang yang pertama di hati Oz? JAWAB!"

"Tidak. Yang pertama di hatinya adalah kau."

Sharon diam sejenak. Ia kembali menyeringai. "Bohong! Pembohong! Kau dan Oz, sama-sama pembohong!" geramnya.

"Sudah! Hentikan, Sharon!" Suara Oz tiba-tiba terdengar dan membuat mereka menghentikan perang mulut yang terjadi.

"Aku salah. Maaf," kata Oz sembari memegang lembut tangan Sharon. Seketika wajah Sharon memerah.

"Aku menyukaimu. Tapi-"

DASH!

Alice berlari. Ia berlari menahan air matanya. "Aku tidak sanggup melihat dan mendengarnya lagi," batin Alice. "Hatiku sakit…"

"Tunggu, Alice!" Gilbert mengejar dan disusul oleh Echo. Oz, Sharon, dan Lottie hanya memperhatikan.

"Kau tidak ikut mengejar, huh?" ujar Lottie kepada Oz.

"Tidak. Aku belum selesai bicara dengan Sharon." Oz menatap lekat-lekat ke arah Sharon. Wajah Sharon memerah, tetapi hatinya tidak enak.

"Tapi…"

* * *

><p>"Alice, tunggu!" teriak Gilbert.<p>

"Jangan kejar aku!"

Gilbert masih mengejar Alice hingga Alice terjatuh dan tidak mampu lagi berlari. "Sudah 'ku katakan, jangan kejar aku!"

"Alice!"

"Hiks… Hiks…" Lagi-lagi, Alice menangis. Gilbert memeluknya dengan lembut sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Jangan pergi," gumam Gilbert.

"Eh?" Alice melepas pelukannya.

"Jangan pergi."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku merindukanmu. Makanya aku kembali." Wajah Gilbert memerah.

"Eh?"

Alice terkejut. Wajahnya juga ikutan memerah. Tapi entah kenapa, jantungnya tidak berdebar. Yang merasa berdebar adalah…

Echo.

Echo memandang mereka dari jauh dengan wajah sedu. "Semuanya akan indah pada waktunya, aku percaya itu," gumam Echo.

**TBC**

**.**

**Huwaaa! TT^TT**

**Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena seharusnya chapter 2 ini di-update tanggal 4 kemarin. Selain itu saya juga mohon maaf karena saya meng-update-nya cukup lama. T.T**

**Bagaimana chapter 2 ini? Aneh? Saya juga merasa begitu. TT^TT**

**Saya mengucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca fanfic ini dan terima kasih untuk yang telah me-review ch 1 maupun silent readers, terima kasih banyak.**

**Ini adalah balasan dari review ch 1:**

**Cho-AlyssVessalius : Maaf, update-nya lama… Jangan pecat saya, Himeee… DX Ending… Hmm… OzFarica sepertinya. *BUAGH!* *DUGH!* *PLAK!* Hahaha… Iya, Cho-chan. Terima kasih atas review-nya, Hime! :p**

**Rin 'aichii' Kagamine**** :** **Maaf, ya, update-nya lama… . Haha… Terima kasih sudah me-review. Wajah datar Echo disimpan dulu di peti emas (harta karun?)? Dan terima kasih banyak sudah nge-fave… XD**

**anryn leicesterberry**** : Eh? Bagus? O.O Menurut saya malah aneh, loh. Tapi gak apalah… Terima kasih banyak! XD Terima kasih juga sudah me-review, ya. Maaf, nih, update-nya lama… Hehe… =="**

**Last, tidak banyak berkata lagi, langsung saja…**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**And Thank You! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3: Only You, Forever…

**LAST AND FOREVER**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki-sensei**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning(s): OOC, typo yang terselip, kata-kata yang agak kasar, AU, dll.**

**Summary: Alice dkk kini telah lulus dari SMA dan melanjutkan sekolah di sebuah universitas. Di sinilah seorang Alice kembali bertemu dengan Oz dan di sinilah Oz membuktikan janjinya.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**.**

"_Ada apa, Alyss?"_

"_Bagaimana kalau kau pindah ke Korsel?"_

"_Korsel?"_

**.**

"_Jangan pergi."_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Aku merindukanmu. Makanya aku kembali."_

**.**

"_Semuanya akan indah pada waktunya, aku percaya itu."_

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 3: Only You, Forever…**_

"Jangan pergi."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku merindukanmu. Makanya aku kembali." Wajah Gilbert memerah.

"Eh?"

Alice terkejut. Wajahnya juga ikut memerah. Tapi entah menapa, jantungnya tidak berdebar. Yang merasa berdebar adalah…

Echo.

Echo memandang mereka dari jauh dengan wajah sendu. "Semuanya akan indah pada waktunya, aku percaya itu," gumam Echo.

"Apakah… kau tidak merindukanku?" kata Gilbert. Matanya terlihat sayu. Penuh kecemasan di dalamnya.

"Gilbert…" Alice menatap wajah Gilbert, lalu menundukkan kepalanya, "maaf…"

Gilbert menghembuskan nafas berat. "Apakah telah ada orang lain?" tanyanya.

Alice tersentak. Buru-buru ia melepaskan diri dari Gilbert dan pergi begitu saja. Gilbert mengerti. Gilbert tahu. Pasti telah ada orang lain di hati Alice. Dia telah terlambat untuk kembali. Dan orang lain itu pasti adalah Oz. Makanya, Gilbert tidak lagi menahan tangan Alice. Dia membiarkan Alice pergi begitu saja. Karena Gilbert tahu… jika dia masih memiliki kesempatan, tangan itu akan segera dia tarik.

"Haha, jadi terlambat, ya?" gumamnya sendirian sambil tersenyum pahit. Echo yang melihatnya hanya bisa menahan diri dan pergi dari sana—mengejar Alice.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Alice berlari tak tentu arah. Ia hanya mengikuti langkah kakinya yang berderap cepat. Hingga ia sampai di sebuah tempat yang sunyi dan sepi. Ia terduduk di tengah-tengah rerumputan, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, dan menangis. Kehangatan itu… Kelembutan itu… Yang telah lama tidak ia rasakan, kini ia rasakan.

Jantungnya memang tidak berdebar, tapi justru sakit. Alice tidak bisa menahan semuanya lagi. Ia ingin pergi! Ia ingin menghilang dari permasalahan ini dan tidak ingin muncul lagi. Masa lalu… dan masa kini… saling berkaitan. Dunia memang sempit.

"Hiks… Hiks… Hiks…"

Alice tidak bisa menahan semuanya sendirian. Ia butuh Alyss, saudara kembarnya yang sangat mengertinya. Ia butuh sesuatu yang baru, ia tidak ingin terusik dengan masa lalu yang menjadi masalah di masa kini. Alice… hanya ingin **melupakannya**.

"Hiks… Hiks…"

-_**Flashback: On**_-

Latowidge Gakuen, sekolah swasta menengah pertama dan menengah atas yang sangat terkenal di London. Latowidge Gakuen selalu meluluskan murid-murid yang cerdas dan berkualitas. Di sanalah Alice, memakai seragam SMP yang sedang berlari-lari kecil dengan senyum sumringah sambil membawa sebuah amplop berwarna merah muda.

"Alyss!" panggil Alice dengan semangat ketika akhirnya ia menemukan saudara kembarnya itu.

"Ada apa, Alice? Kau terlihat senang sekali?"

"Haha, bagaimana tidak? Kau lihat ini?" kata Alice sambil menunjukkan amplop yang ada di tangannya itu.

"Wah, apakah ini surat cinta?" tanya Alyss dengan penuh antusias sambil merebut amplop itu dari tangan Alice. Tanpa ragu, Alyss membuka amplop itu dan ia menemukan secarik kertas. Alyss pun langsung membaca isi dari kertas itu dengan keras, "**Untuk Alice Baskerville yang sangat kucintai… Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama. Bolehkah aku menjadi pacarmu? Tertanda, Gilbert Nightray.**"

"A-Alyss!" tegur Alice yang kaget setengah mati dengan kelakuan Alyss yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Wah, kau sungguh ditembak olehnya, Alice! Kapan ya, aku ditembak oleh Break seperti ini?"

Alice langsung merebut kembali surat cintanya yang berharga itu. "Jangan seenaknya membuka surat orang!" ujar Alice sombong.

"Hei, Alice, jadi kau sekarang berpacaran dengan Gilbert, ya?" goda Alyss sambil memeluk saudara kembarnya itu.

Alice hanya menjawabnya dengan beberapa anggukan kepala sambil tersenyum malu.

"Haha, baiklah! Aku akan selalu mendukung pilihanmu, Alice!" ujar Alyss yang ikut bahagia bersama Alice.

-_**Flashback: Off**_-

Memori itu kembali terulang di pikiran Alice. Memori yang telah disimpan rapat-rapat oleh Alice sampai akhirnya ia menemukan pengganti Gilbert. Tapi, semua berubah. Semua yang telah terjadi tidak berjalan lancar dengan apa yang Alice harapkan selama ini. Semua perasaan yang berbunga-bunga akan Oz lenyap begitu saja hanya dalam waktu 1 hari.

Bahkan hari ini…

Hari terakhir ia di London, tetap saja menunai sebuah memori yang kelam.

Mengapa?

Mengapa ketika Alice menyukai seseorang, seseorang itu harus pergi?

Mengapa?

Mengapa ketika seseorang itu telah pergi, dia kembali?

Dan mengapa?

Mengapa ketika dia kembali, yang dirasakan Alice bukan kebahagiaan, justru malah kesedihan?

"Hiks…"

Alice tidak pernah mengharapkan itu semua. Harapannya hanya 1, yaitu **berbahagia dengan orang yang dicintai**.

Terlihat _simple_, namun bermakna.

Lantas, mengapa ia harus mengalami semuanya ini?

"Hiks…"

Jika terus seperti ini, lebih baik tidak usah jatuh cinta saja. Bukankah itu lebih baik?

_KIIIT!_

_It's impossible_.

-_Flashback: On_-

"Alice, maaf. Hubungan kita harus berakhir sampai di sini," ucap Gilbert saat dirinya dan Alice bertemu secara khusus di sebuah _café_.

"Me-memangnya kenapa? Apa salahku? Apa kekuranganku? Aku akan berusaha memperbaikinya…," ujar Alice. Sepertinya ia tidak bisa terima keputusan Gilbert.

Gilbert menggeleng lemah. "Tidak, Alice. Kau tidak memiliki kekurangan apapun padaku. Kau sangat baik, cantik, dan pintar. Ayahku akan pindah ke Oxford 2 bulan lagi. Otomatis saat kelulusan nanti aku akan ikut pindah ke Oxford."

Alice menghela nafas lega. "Jadi, kau **hanya** akan pindah. Kita tidak perlu memutuskan hubungan, bukan?" ujar Alice sambil tersenyum lega.

"Maaf, Alice. Bukan hanya karena alasan itu aku meminta kita putus. Tapi," suara Gilbert terdengar sangat berat, "**ada orang lain**… Dia tinggal di Oxford."

"A-apa…" Alice tercekat. Nafasnya seolah-olah berhenti dan ia membelalakkan matanya. Hatinya sakit. Bagaimana tidak, Alice dicampakkan hanya karena orang lain. Hanya karena orang lain. Alice pun tidak menyangka. Seorang Gilbert Nightray, tega melakukan hal itu padanya. "A-aku kurang apa…?" tanyanya melemah.

Gilbert lagi-lagi menggeleng. "Tidak, kau tidak memiliki kekurangan. Maka dari itulah, aku membutuhkan seorang cewek yang memiliki kelemahan agar aku bisa mengajarinya, menyemangatinya, dan melindunginya."

"Aku juga butuh perlindungan!" Alice mencoba membela diri.

Gilbert tersenyum prihatin. "Bukankah kau sudah mendapatkannya, Alice? _Bodyguard_-mu. Kau tidak membutuhkan aku."

Tanpa Alice sadari, air mata telah berlinang di pelupuk matanya. "A-aku membutuhkanmu." Alice tetap membela diri.

"Maaf," ujar Gilbert. "Tetaplah di London dan tetap lanjutkan sekolahmu di Latowidge Gakuen. Maaf, maafkan aku. Maaf. Maaf, Alice…"

Air mata Alice pun tumpah. Semuanya… terjadi begitu saja. "Su-sudahlah… Hiks… Jangan meminta maaf terus. Jika kau terus mengatakannya, aku terlihat sangat rendah…," terang Alice dengan susah payah.

Gilbert hanya mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Selamat siang, Alice. Aku harap, kau bisa menjaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Tentu saja! Aku memiliki _bodyguard_…," kata Alice ketus, memutarbalikkan perkataan Gilbert. Alice benar-benar sakit hati dibuatnya.

Gilbert hanya tersenyum tipis lalu pergi meninggalkan Alice sendirian. Sendirian di dalam _café_ itu dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

"'Calon pacar', katanya? Pede sekali," gumam Alice. Walaupun Alice merelakan kepergian Gilbert, tapi tetap saja… Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Gilbert.

-_**Flashback: Off**_-

Memorinya yang pahit itu kembali terulang. Terus, dan terus terulang. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak air mata yang ia keluarkan, sekali lagi—Alice sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia tidak sanggup untuk menghadapi semua ini. Ini adalah ujian yang terberat dibandingkan dengan olimpiade tingkat nasional yang ia ikuti.

"Alice…"

Seseorang memanggil Alice. Tapi tidak dihiraukannya.

"Alice, jangan menyakiti dirimu terus-menerus."

Alice tersentak. Ini… Alyss?

"Alyss?" sahut Alice cepat. Mau tidak mau ia membuka matanya. Tidak, bukan Alyss. "Echo?"

"Aku melihatmu berlari ke sini, jadi ku kejar saja," ujar Echo sambil tersenyum. Echo meraih kedua tangan Alice dan menggenggamnya. "Alice, aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Tapi, aku bisa menyimpulkan kau pasti sedang sakit hati. Jika kau sedang sakit hati, jangan malah semakin menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Berusahalah untuk tegar. Lalu, apakah kau melupakanku?" Echo tertawa sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan, "Hei, aku ini sahabatmu! Ceritalah padaku jika kau memiliki masalah. Jangan menjadi bebanmu sendiri."

Alice termangu melihat Echo. Baru ia sadari, ia mempunyai sahabat yang baik di sini. Sahabat yang selalu setia bersamanya—di kala suka maupun duka. Persis seperti saudara kembarnya, Alyss. Echo selalu memberikan kata-kata yang ajaib.

"Alyss…" gumam Alice.

"_Hallo, Alice! Apa kabar, nih? Aku sudah rindu banget sama kamuuu…"_

"_Haha… Aku juga rindu padamu, Alyss. Alyss, aku…"_

"_Bagaimana kalau kau pindah ke Korsel?"_

"_Korsel?"_

"_Ya. Dengan begitu keinginanmu akan terwujud. Kita juga bisa sama-sama lagi. Bagaimana?"_

"_Eng… Tidak buruk."_

"_Tapi, kau harus memikirkannya masak-masak, Alice. Apa kau yakin?"_

"_Ibu!"_

"_Ada apa, Alice?"_

"_Aku ingin pindah ke Korsel! Aku ingin bertemu Alyss!"_

"_Eh? Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba? Kau baru saja masuk kuliah."_

"_Tidak apa, Ibu. Ternyata berpisah dari Alyss lebih berat daripada meninggalkan London."_

"'Alyss'?" tanya Echo kebingungan.

_TES!_

Air mata Alice kembali jatuh.

Alice baru menyadari bahwa ia mempunyai sahabat yang sangat baik di sini, London.

Alice baru menyadari bahwa ia mempunyai orang sangat ia cintai di sini, London.

Alice baru menyadari bahwa ia memiliki masalah di sini yang tidak bisa ia selesaikan dengan melarikan diri. Alice harus menghadapi masalah itu, menyelesainkannya, baru ia bisa pergi ke Korsel dengan tenang.

Tapi…

"Ma-maaf, Echo. Aku sangat merindukan Alyss. Aku sudah bosan tinggal di London terus. Aku ingin memiliki saingan yang baru, yaitu di Korsel. Jadi, besok aku akan pindah," terang Alice sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Kau tetap ingin pindah?" tanya Echo dengan kalut. Wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih. "Kalau kau pindah… Aku sendirian…"

Alice kembali tersentak. Meninggalkan Echo sendirian? Hal itu tidak pernah terbesit sama sekali di pikiran Alice. Alice kini menyesal. Benar kata Echo, ia harus memilih menurut kata hatinya, maka ia tidak akan salah. Tapi, kali ini Alice ragu dalam memilihnya.

Terlambat untuk menyesal sekarang.

"Maaf, Echo…" Alice menunduk. "Aku… Aku salah… Aku sangat bodoh… Tapi, terima kasih untuk semuanya. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku, kau tahu itu, kan?" kata Alice sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Ya… Aku tahu…" sahut Echo dengan berat hati.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Oz berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung menuju kelasnya hari ini. Dua hari yang begitu melelahkan, pikirnya. Tapi, akhirnya tadi dia bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya baik-baik dengan Sharon. Dan syukurlah, Lottie juga bisa mengerti. Sekarang yang ada di kepalanya adalah Alice dan Alice.

'Alice, kau di mana sekarang? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan,' katanya dalam hati.

Saat hendak memasuki kelas, Oz dihadang oleh Gilbert.

"Ah, Gilbert! Kau mengagetkanku—"

Wajah Gilbert terlihat lesu. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu, Oz."

Oz menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, "Tentang apa?"

"Ini tentang Alice," kata Gilbert, memulai pembicaraan. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Oz.

Ingatan Oz berputar ketika Gilbert memeluk dan mengejar Alice.

_KIIIT!_

Rasanya sangat sakit. "Baiklah, katakanlah…"

"Sebenarnya, dulu aku dan Alice adalah sepasang kekasih."

Mata Oz membesar. Ribuan jarum seperti menusuk ke dalam hatinya. "Itu dulu, bukan?" Oz terlihat meremehkan. "Yang disukai Alice sekarang adalah aku. Hanya aku, dan tidak ada orang lain."

"Aku tahu. Justru itu yang ingin aku jelaskan padamu."

Oz tetap saja menganggap remeh. Tapi diam-diam dia terus menyimak perkataan Gilbert.

"Alice itu…"

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hari masih pagi. Tapi, kediaman Baskerville terlihat sangat sibuk. Pelayan-pelayan setia mereka berkumpul dan membentuk barisan yang rapi. Raut wajah mereka terlihat sedih.

Di depan mereka, berdiri nyonya Baskerville –Lacie Baskerville, beserta putrinya, Alice Baskerville. Dari pakaian yang mereka kenakan hari ini, mereka telah siap untuk berangkat dan meninggalkan London. Apalagi beberapa koper besar yang berada di sebelah mereka berdua, semakin menguatkan fakta bahwa mereka akan segera pergi.

"Semuanya, terima kasih atas jasa kalian selama ini. Kalian telah melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik, dan saya sangat puas dengan hasil kerja kalian," ujar Lacie kepada seluruh pelayannya. "Saya dan Alice memutuskan untuk menyusul tuan kalian dan Alyss di Korea Selatan. Tapi, hal ini bukan berarti rumah ini akan kosong dan kalian semua akan saya pecat. Justru kebalikannya, rumah ini akan ditinggal oleh kerabat kami. Kalian masih bisa terus bekerja dan tentu saja –saya yang masih menggaji kalian. Kami sekeluarga akan datang ke London sesekali. Jadi kalian tidak perlu takut," tambahnya.

"Eng… Aku juga mengucapkan terima kasih untuk kalian semua. Maafkan aku yang selama ini telah membuat kalian repot," ujar Alice.

Alice melihat ke arah ibunya yang juga melihatnya. Alice mengangguk, kemudian Fang—supir sang ibu segera mengangkut koper-koper mereka ke bagasi mobil. Alice dan ibunya mengikuti Fang dari belakang dan memasuki mobil.

Mereka pun segera menuju bandara yang jaraknya memang cukup jauh dari kediaman mereka. Selama di perjalanan, Alice melihat-lihat London di balik kaca mobilnya.

'_Selamat tinggal, Gilbert. Semoga kau bisa menemukan cinta sejatimu.'_

'_Selamat tinggal, Echo. Carilah sahabat di London. Tapi jangan lupakan aku ya. Aku memang sahabat yang buruk.'_

'_Selamat tinggal, Sharon. Maaf sudah membuatmu sedih. Sekarang aku akan meninggalkan London. Hiduplah dengan tenang bersama Oz. Aku tahu kau adalah gadis yang baik.'_

'_Selamat tinggal, Oz. Terima kasih atas kesempatan yang kau berikan padaku. Aku akan melupakanmu. Jadi, hiduplah dengan tenang bersama Sharon. Jangan menyakitinya lagi. Sharon adalah gadis yang baik.'_

'_Selamat tinggal, London. Terima kasih telah memberikan pengalaman manis padaku selama ini.'_

Setetes air matapun turun dari pelupuk mata Alice. Diikuti oleh tetesan-tetesan lainnya. Akhirnya hari ini tiba—hari dimana Alice membuang segala hal yang telah terjadi. Hari dimana Alice kabur dan tidak menghadapi semua permasalahan yang ada.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Di saat yang bersamaan, Oz berdiri di gerbang masuk universitas. Sesekali dia melihat ke arah jalan, mengharapkan orang yang ditunggunya tiba. Tapi, sudah lama Oz berdiri di sana. Sudah lama pula kekhawatiran tertera di wajahnya.

"Alice lama sekali," gumamnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Echo datang dengan wajah lesu. Oz yang notabene tahu bahwa Echo adalah sahabat Alice, segera menghampirinya. Dan dengan terburu-buru, Oz bertanya, "Mana Alice? Kau tidak bersamanya? Mengapa dia datang lama sekali?"

Echo yang melihat Oz dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya membuat Echo sedikit tersentak. Echo pun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa?" Oz bingung dengan sikap Echo yang lesu begitu.

"Alice… dia… dia…"

"Ada apa dengan Alice?" Kekhawatiran Oz memuncak.

"Dia… pindah…"

_DEG!_

"Pindah? Pindah ke mana?"

"Korsel… Dia pindah ke Korsel…"

"A-apa?"

_DEG!_

Hati Oz terasa seperti dilempar batu. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang muncul di benaknya. _Mengapa Alice tidak memberitahuku? Untuk apa dia pindah ke Korsel? Dia baru saja masuk universitas ini! Mengapa? Mengapa? Apakah karena Sharon?_

"Kapan dia akan pindah? Di mana dia sekarang?" Oz bertanya lagi.

"Ha-hari ini… Aku rasa… Alice ada di bandara sekarang. Pukul 9 ini, dia akan berangkat," ujar Echo dengan berat hati.

"Pukul 9?" Oz segera melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 08.30. Baiklah, dia mempunyai waktu untuk itu.

"Terima kasih, Echo," kata Oz dan berlalu menuju mobil yang dia bawa. Saat ini yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah **mengejar Alice**. Oz tidak peduli lagi dengan peraturan lalu lintas. Dia tidak peduli lagi jam kuliah yang akan dimulai. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan semuanya. Hatinya sangat sakit saat ini. Dadanya sesak. Padahal baru saja kemarin Oz dengan pedenya mengatakan bahwa hanya dirinyalah yang disukai Alice. Namun kenyataannya sekarang, Alice pergi—bahkan sama sekali tidak mengabarinya.

Oz menancap gas, mempercepat kelajuan mobilnya. Dia tidak ingin Alice pergi. Dia ingin bertemu Alice. Dia ingin Alice tetap di London dan berada di sisinya. Dia tidak ingin… Alice melupakannya.

"_Aku tahu. Justru itu yang ingin aku jelaskan padamu."_

_Oz tetap saja menganggap remeh. Tapi diam-diam dia terus menyimak perkataan Gilbert._

"_Alice itu… adalah gadis yang kuat. Kau tahu sendiri kalau dia benar-benar gadis yang perfect. Tapi, baru kali ini aku melihatnya begitu rapuh dan tak berdaya. Ini karena kau, Oz."_

"_Apa maksudmu? Karena aku?"_

"_Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku masih memendam rasa padanya. Tapi, aku sudah terlambat. Hatinya telah menjadi milikmu, Oz. Karena itulah aku sangat memohon padamu…"_

_Gilbert duduk dan bersujud di depan Oz. "Aku mohon… jangan sakiti Alice. Jaga dia dan bahagiakan dia. Demi dia, aku, dan hubungan kalian."_

Berkali-kali Oz memukul stir mobilnya sendiri. Berkali-kali Oz memijat pelipisnya. Rasa sedih, kesal, rindu, dan bersalah kini menghantuinya. Sampai kapan dia akan terus bersikap kekanakan seperti ini?

Akhirnya, Oz sampai juga di bandara. Dengan terburu-buru, Oz segera masuk ke dalam bandara dan mencari Alice. Dia berjalan tak tentu arah. Kepalanya tak jarang dia gerakkan ke kiri dan ke kanan. Matanya terus saja mencari sosok gadis yang dicintainya. Sampai mata ekornya menangkap siluet gadis berambut _brunette_ panjang.

"Alice!" serunya. Tapi saat itu bandara cukup ramai, hingga Alice sama sekali tidak mendengar ada orang yang memanggil dirinya. Alice terlihat tidak sabar. Sesekali ia amati jam tangannya sebelum akhirnya sang ibu menarik tangan Alice untuk segera beranjak.

"Tunggu!" teriak Oz lagi yang menjadi semakin panik. Langkah Oz semakin panjang. Dia tidak peduli dengan perkataan orang-orang yang dibuatnya terganggu. Tapi perjuangannya itu tidak sia-sia. Tangannya mampu meraih dan menarik tangan Alice yang digunakannya untuk menarik koper.

"Alice!" serunya lagi.

Alice yang terkejut segera membalikkan badannya. Di saat yang bersamaan, matanya membesar dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Oz?"

_DEG!_

Dengan nafas yang masih tidak menentu, Oz berusaha tersenyum. "Akhirnya… Aku menemukanmu."

"Untuk ap—"

"Mengapa kau pindah?"

Pertanyaan Oz seperti jarum yang menancap begitu saja di dasar hati Alice. Alice pun menundukkan wajahnya seraya menjawab, "Alasan pribadi."

"Apakah karena Sharon? Tenang saja, dia tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Jadi sekarang lebih baik kau kembali," ujar Oz sambil menarik koper Alice.

"Bukan karena Sharon. Maaf karena sebelumnya aku tidak memberitahumu kalau aku akan pindah. Tapi, aku juga tidak bisa kembali. Maaf," kata Alice lemah sambil menarik kembali kopernya dari Oz.

"Apakah kau tidak ingin bersamaku?" tanya Oz dengan sorot mata lemah.

"…" Alice sama sekali tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tidak perlu ditanya, jawabannya sudah pasti kalau Alice selalu ingin bersama Oz.

"Sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa menahanmu pergi," ujar Oz sambil tersenyum kecut. "Sebelum kita berpisah, aku ingin kita kembali mengingat kejadian dari awal kita bertemu, sampai pada hari ini selama 5 menit."

"A-ap—"

"Pertama kali kita bertemu ketika mengikuti kompetisi matematika di Gedung XXYY saat di SMA. Kita bertabrakan saat di halaman. Lalu kau jatuh dan aku segera membantumu untuk berdiri. Setelah itu kita berkenalan. Aku masih ingat bagaimana cara kau berbicara dengan sangat formal."

"I-iya…"

"Dan hasil kompetisi itu kau mendapatkan juara pertama, dan aku yang kedua. Haha, kau benar-benar jenius," kata Oz, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang sempat menegangkan tadi.

"Kemudian, aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau adalah murid baru di tempat lesku. Kita bertemu lagi dan hubungan kita semakin dekat. Saat itu aku sangat mengagumi dirimu yang selalu menjadi yang pertama dalam setiap hal. Sampai akhirnya, kau menuliskan perasaanmu di kertas putih dan aku membacanya."

"I-itu…"

"Saat itu dengan bodohnya aku menghindarimu dengan cara tidak pernah datang les lagi. Aku benar-benar lelaki yang bodoh dan tidak berguna."

"Ti-tidak juga…"

"Lalu, kita bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama di festival tahunan. Saat itu kita saling jujur satu sama lain. Dan ternyata saudara kembarmu dan kedua kerabatmu menguping pembicaraan kita. Haha, sungguh suatu pertemuan yang lucu."

Wajah Alice memerah, "Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?"

Oz tersenyum dan kembali bercerita. "Sesudah itu, kita kembali bertemu di satu universitas. Begitu banyak kejadian. Sampai pada hari ini…"

Alice hanya menunduk.

"Hei, Alice… Apakah kau masih ingat dengan tulisan yang berisi perasaanmu itu?"

"Yah… Lumayan…"

"Aku punya balasannya," ujar Oz.

"Eh?" Alice sedikit tersentak.

"_You were the last for me. So, you are having me and make me the last for your life. Alice Baskerville…_"

Senyum Alice mengembang. Ia terharu dengan apa yang telah Oz katakan. "_Thanks_…"

Oz mengangguk singkat dan tersenyum pahit.

"Alice, ayo kita berangkat!" seru ibu Alice dari belakang.

"Iya! Tunggu sebentar," sahut Alice pada ibunya. Alice manghadap Oz dan menatap Oz dengan perasaan bersalah. "Aku harus pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Dengan enggan, Oz melepas kepergian Alice. Mata _emerald_-nya masih saja mengawasi Alice sampai ia tak terlihat lagi. Satu hal yang Oz sadari, di setiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Jika begitu, adakah perpisahan yang akan berujung pertemuan kembali?

Dengan langkah gontai, Oz berjalan keluar bandara menuju mobilnya. Dia kembali teringat dengan pembicaraannya bersama Sharon beberapa hari yang lalu.

"_Aku salah. Maaf," kata Oz sembari memegang lembut tangan Sharon. Seketika wajah Sharon memerah._

"_Aku menyukaimu. Tapi—"_

"_Tunggu, Alice!" Gilbert mengejar Alice yang lari begitu saja dan disusul oleh Echo. Oz, Sharon, dan Lottie hanya memperhatikan._

"_Kau tidak ikut mengejar, huh?" ujar Lottie kepada Oz._

"_Tidak. Aku belum selesai bicara dengan Sharon." Oz menatap lekat-lekat ke arah Sharon. Wajah Sharon memerah, tetapi hatinya tidak enak._

"_Tapi… Aku menyukaimu sebagai teman, Sharon. Untuk sekarang, besok, dan seterusnya di hatiku hanya ada Alice. Dia telah menungguku sangat lama, dan aku tidak ingin membuatnya untuk terus menungguku. Aku menyukainya—bahkan mencintainya. Jadi tolong, jangan menghina ataupun mengganggu Alice lagi. Kalau kau melakukannya, sama saja dengan kau menghina perasaanku."_

"_Begitu…" Sharon menunduk._

"_Sharon, kau adalah yang pertama bagiku. Tapi Alice, adalah yang terakhir bagiku."_

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konnichiwa, minna-san!**

**Saya akui, sudah sangat lama saya telantarkan fanfic ini. ==" Maka dari itu, saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk para readers yang menunggu kelanjutan fanfic ini. (_ _)**

**Chapter ini adalah chapter terakhir. Haah, rasanya sungguh lega bisa menyelesaikan fanfic ini sampai tamat walaupun dengan ending yang gaje. Dan saya sangat berterima kasih untuk readers dan reviewer. ^^ Tanpa kalian, apa jadinya fanfic ini…**

**Kalau boleh jujur, saya sempat lupa dengan alur cerita fanfic ini. == Berbagai macam pertanyaan berkumpul di kepala saya. "Kenapa saya pilih Korsel? Kenapa gak Jepang aja?" Lalu, "Kenapa Alyss saya pasangkan dengan Break? Kenapa? KENAPA?! *PLAK!*" Dan pertanyaan yang paling parah akan ingatan saya adalah, "Ending-nya mau ngapain nih? Hadoooh, masa mau buat sampai 4 chapter? *DUAGH!*" Yah, berbagai macam pertanyaan—bagi saya—yang masih misterius sampai chapter ini saya publish. =w=**

**Karena saya sempat lupa dengan alur cerita fanfic ini, saya memutuskan untuk membaca ulang fanfic "First and Last" dan fanfic ini untuk mengingat alur ceritanya. Dan syukurlah saya dapat meningatnya kembali. ="= Ketika saya ingat, terlintas di kepala saya seperti ini: Wah, sesuatu sekali saya bisa bikin fanfic seperti ini. Maklum, karena kelamaan hiatus, imajinasi saya semakin berkurang. T_T Dan karena hal itu, SAYA JADI BINGUNG DI CHAPTER 3 MAU MULAI DARI MANA?! *DUAGH!* *PLAK!* *BUGH!***

**Saya juga berterima kasih buat Angel-chan sebagai penyemangat saya… Terima kasih, Ibu Professor! Tanpa ibu, saya mungkin tidak akan melanjutkan fanfic ini. Seperti kisah antara Ibu dan Professor yang semakin erat atas semangat masa muda kalian berdua. ^_^  
><strong>

**~Special Thanks~**

**Rin . aichii**  
>Rin-chan! XD Akhirnya fict ini sudah selesai, walaupun dalam jangka waktu 1 tahun lebih. T_TSaya gak tahu Rin-chan baca chapter ini atau enggak, tapi terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya, ya! XD Konfliknya udah reda, nih. Kalo tentang Echo sama Gilbert…. Gak tahu juga, nih. ==" Mungkin hanya sebatas cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Crack pair juga, sih. :D Maaf ya kalau Sharon dan Lottie jadi kejam banget, soalnya demi kelancaran cerita. Sayapun tak tega menjadikan Sharon sejahat itu. T_T *galau* Haha, tenang aja, Oz "Playboy Cap Mawar" tetap dipertahankan! *PLAK!*<p>

**Cho Vessalius  
><strong>Eeh? Naga sedunia? O_O *DUAGH!* Maaaaaaf! Sharon dan Lottie terpaksa harus saya "kejamkan" demi kelancaran cerita. ==" Alice-nya emang kasihan sih, tapi si Oz tetep membela Alice, kan? Iya, gak, Oz? *nyenggol Oz* Yosh! Terima kasih buat review dan dukungannya! Maaf kalau update-nya sangat lama. ^_^"

**Yanagi Xenophellish Hinagiku  
><strong>Ini sudah update. Maaf kalau lama banget update-nya. ==" Terima kasih atas review-nya. :D

**nenek gayung  
><strong>O_O Huwaaa, serem! Nenek gayung akan bunuh saya! DX *PLAK!* Maaf banget ya gak bisa update cepat. ==" Tapi terima kasih buat review-nya. Titip salam buat kakek gayung, ya! Hehe :D

**Guest  
><strong>Kata-katanya gak ada yang aneh, kok. :D Terima kasih sudah menyukai fanfic ini. Author bahagia banget, deh! XD Maaf ya update-nya teramat-amat lama sekali. ==" Tapi terima kasih buat review dan dukungannya. ^_^

**KonnoKumiko**  
>Terima kasih banyak atas review dan pujiannya! XD Alice memang kasihan banget di sini. Sengaja sih bikin OOC. *DUAGH!* *digampar Alice FC* Eng… Alice-nya jadi kok ke Korsel. ==" Maaf ya, mungkin ending-nya sangat ngawur. Maaf juga gak bisa update cepet. T_T<p>

And **YOU**!  
>Thanks for reading my fanfic. :D<p>

**Yap, sekian dari saya untuk fanfic ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Bersediakah kalian untuk memberikan saya sebuah review? :D**

**Arigatou gozaimasu. (_ _)**


End file.
